


Gone Native

by Batfink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bath Houses, Demon's first Orgasm, Exploration, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humorous Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “Wanna see it do a trick?”  Crowley grinned and reached towards his Angel.  He lightly gripped Aziraphale's wrist and pulled it towards his lap.  “Touch it.”“Whatever for?”  Aziraphale asked, but his fingers skimmed lightly over the soft skin.





	Gone Native

“Angel!” Crowley called happily as he trotted down the marble steps towards Aziraphale. “Didn't expect to see you in a place like this.” He gestured around the bath house as he came to sit beside Aziraphale on a marble bench.

Aziraphale shrugged. “I enjoy the company once in a while.”

Crowley leaned over until their bare shoulders bumped. “Truthfully, I love the warm, damp atmosphere.” He whispered. “But, if anyone asks...” He glanced downwards briefly. “I'm here for the sinning.”

“Yes, I noticed you'd gone native.” Aziraphale glanced pointedly at Crowley's lap.

Crowley sniggered. “Unlike you. What are you doing? Using a miracle to make people see it?”

“Certainly not.” Aziraphale huffed. “I use it to make their gaze simply slide off. They see nothing, but they don't realise they even looked.

Crowley reached down and jiggled his cock. “Ever tried one of these? I've heard they can be a lot of fun.”

“That's not really in the angel department.” Aziraphale shrugged. “Falls under lust, unless of course you're using it for procreation.”

“Wanna see it do a trick?” Crowley grinned and reached towards his Angel. He lightly gripped Aziraphale's wrist and pulled it towards his lap. “Touch it.”

“Whatever for?” Aziraphale asked, but his fingers skimmed lightly over the soft skin.

“You'll see.” Crowley released his grip on Aziraphale's wrist and his hand dropped onto Crowley's cock making it twitch. “Just get your fingers round it.”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley confused but gently closed his fingers around his cock. Crowley hissed in a breath. “Little bit tighter... there you go.”

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley's lap and watched in fascination as the cock in his hand began to expand. His fingers trembled slightly as it lengthened and thickened, a vein popped out on the side, skin turning redder. “Oh goodness!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “Is it meant to do that?”

He glanced up at Crowley's face. The demon was staring intently at him, a look Aziraphale had never seen before on his face. “Yessss.” He hissed sounding almost breathless.

“Fascinating!” Aziraphale grinned turning his hand and watching Crowley's cock twitch in his grip. “How do you make it do that?”

His thumb brushed across the head and Crowley gasped fists bunching on the bench. “It does it by itself.” He groaned.

“Oh look!” Aziraphale gripped Crowley's foreskin. “This part moves.” He pulled on it gently, moving his hand to make it slide up and down over the head and Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale looked back to Crowley's face. It was flushed. His golden eyes wide. Teeth gripping his bottom lip. “Are you alright, my dear?”

Crowley let out a low moan that ended in a squeak when Aziraphale flexed his fingers around his length again. “Fine.” He gasped. “I'm fine. Feels...” He groaned again as Aziraphale brushed his thumb over the head once more. “Feels good.”

Aziraphale looked back down at Crowley's cock. “Huh?” He muttered, swiping a finger through the sticky liquid that was starting to leak from the tip. He rubbed his finger and thumb together, releasing Crowley's cock to inspect the substance closer. 

Crowley stared at him as Aziraphale brought his hand closer to his face. “Smells strange.” His tongue poked out. “Ick, salty.” He made a face and Crowley almost laughed but he was too busy lamenting the loss of his Angel's fingers around his cock.

“Did I squeeze that out?” Aziraphale wondered aloud.

“Not sure, Angel. Think it just happens.” Crowley tried for a casual shrug but he was trembling all over.

“Fascinating.” Aziraphale said again, fingers back to stroking over Crowley's length. He squeezed again and Crowley moaned low in his throat. Fingers gripping tightly to the marble on the edge of their shared bench. “You're making the most interesting sounds, dear.” Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley's face again, hand moving to a continuous up and down rhythm on Crowley's cock.

“Can't...” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale's thumb flicked over the head. “Can't help it...” A groan. “Feels, sssso good.”

“Human bodies are so interesting, don't you think?” Aziraphale smiled twisting his grip and suddenly Crowley's cock began to pulse, hot liquid spilling from the tip.

Crowley whimpered and when Aziraphale looked to his face he had his lip clenched so tightly between his teeth, blood was starting to flow.

Aziraphale smiled sweetly and raised his other hand to Crowley's face. Slid his thumb across Crowley's mouth and when Crowley released his bottom lip from the grip of his teeth, Aziraphale healed it.

Aziraphale removed his hand from Crowley's cock and with a flick the stickiness was gone. He patted Crowley's thigh, felt the demon trembling beneath his touch, heard him panting softly as he tried to settle down from his very first orgasm. “We should get a drink.” He met Crowley's startled eyes and smiled. “Maybe a bite to eat?”

Crowley nodded slowly and followed as Aziraphale stood and began to walk to the changing rooms. Aziraphale smirked to himself as Crowley fell into step beside him. Silly demon, thinks I spent all that time watching over Adam and Eve and don't know how cocks work. He chuckled quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale really is a bit of a bastard ;)


End file.
